The Dream
by firefliesinlove
Summary: [YugiYami Yaoi] Yugi has a nightmare. His love is rejected in his dream, and it crushed all his hope. Then he woke up doubting that his feelings towards Yami would be returned.


***************  
The Dream 

***************  
  
Warning: Contains Yaoi! (Yami/Yugi)  
  


Inspired from a very depressing dream that I had the other night. Yugi has a dream, or rather a nightmare. He dreams that somehow Yami finds out about his love for him, and tells his friends that he feels nothing for Yugi, and then leaves him altogether. When he wakes up, he can't look at Yami the same way, even if it was a dream. Does Yami really feel like that towards Yugi? 

Does he hate him that much?  
  
_(A/N: Oh god… I started this after a dream I had… It was basically me in the place of Yugi, and a guy I like in the place of Yami… O_O  ^.^)_

  
Anyway, read on!  
  


**********************************************************************

  "Good night, Yami!" Yugi called out happily to his darker half.

  "'Night, Yugi." He heard the reply faintly from the room next to him.

  Yugi jumped into his bed, and pulled the covers over him. He turned off the lamp on his bedside table, and the room was completely engulfed by the darkness. He curled up in his bed, and lay his head on the large pillow. He closed his violet eyes, and fell into a restless sleep. He tossed and turned the whole night, and tears escaped his eyes as he had his nightmare.

*****************************Dream************************************

_  Yugi woke up, and jumped out of bed fully energized. He got dressed as quickly as he could, and ran downstairs, nearly tripping on each stair as he did so. He rushed into the kitchen, grabbed his lunch and his bag, and ran out the door. He ran halfway down the street when he noticed that Yami still hadn't left. He ran back, and nearly ran into his darker half._

_  "Sorry, Yami, I forgot." He smiled as he felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter. He felt embarrassed, but Yami shrugged it off._

  "It's alright, Aibou." Yami said slowly, and followed Yugi back down the street. Yugi was trying his best not to smile the whole time, but did not succeed. They met up with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai in front of the school. They said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways to class. Yugi was sad as he watched Yami walk away to his classes with Tea, but shrugged, he'd see him later anyway.

_  "Hey, Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Ryou walking towards him._

_  "Hi, Ryou. Where's Bakura?" Yugi said, still stuck in his own thoughts. Ryou pointed towards another hallway, where Yugi could just see Bakura and his friends. "Oh, I forgot." Yugi blushed, and stared back to his Yami, before following Ryou to his first class._

_  "You should tell him what you feel towards him, Yugi. I bet he feels the same way!" Ryou exclaimed with a warm smile on his face._

_  "No, I bet he doesn't. And I don't want to embarrass myself even more, by asking him." They ended their discussion there as they entered their class, and took their seats. The whole morning Yugi spent thinking about Yami and what to do about his feelings towards him. At lunch he and Ryou made their way to the cafeteria, a once in a lifetime even; they usually never ate in the cafeteria. Usually they ate outside under the trees._

_  Once in the cafeteria, Ryou sat down at a table, and Yugi walked to a different table, to pick take a few napkins. He turned to see Yami sitting down beside Ryou, talking to him quietly. Yugi stood there until Yami glanced sideways to see him there, and got up and left, glaring at Yugi. Yugi walked over to the table, and looked quizzically down at Ryou, who was looking grim indeed._

_  "What? What were you guys talking about?" Yugi felt himself dreading the answer._

_  "He totally blew you off. He hates you. And with a passion, I might add." Ryou said, staring at Yugi, his eyes seemed to be black tunnels of darkness. Ryou stood up, and stared down at Yugi. He said no more, and Yugi felt himself losing control of his emotions._

  "I didn't want to know! I told you I didn't want to know!!" Yugi cried out, and felt the darkness around him pulling him under, until he knew no more.

************************End of Dream************************

  Yugi awoke in a cold sweat, and started to shiver uncontrollably. He sat up, and hugged his pillow tight against his chest. He cried into it, and didn't bother to notice that the sun was starting to rise, pushing the light back into his room, and pulling out all of the darkness.

  He heard movement in the room next to him, and wiped his eyes with his pyjamas. He pushed his pillow away, and ran out of his room, and into the bathroom, where he washed his face with a small cloth, trying to get rid of the red starting to appear around his eyes from crying so much. He sighed, and splashed his face with cold water. He walked out of the bathroom, and passed by Yami, who was staring at him with a look of curiosity on his face.

  "Yugi?" Yugi heard Yami ask him as he closed the door behind him. "What's wrong, Aibou? I sensed your fear, what's wrong?"

  Yugi wasn't sure what he wanted to tell him; the truth, or a lie. He dressed slowly in peace. He could still feel the worry that Yami was feeling towards him. He didn't want to think about Yami at that particular moment. 'It was just a dream,' he reminded himself. When he was ready, he left his room, and walked downstairs with an emotionless face. He picked up his lunch bag, shoved it into his school bag, and got ready to leave. He waited by the door for Yami, who came up behind him, and nearly scared him to death.

  "Sorry," Yami raised his eyebrows, wondering why Yugi was so jumpy and secretive lately. Yugi shook his head, and Yami followed him to school. Neither said a word to each other, for both had much to think about. They met up with their friends, and went their separate ways to class. Yugi sat at the back of the class, and Ryou sat beside him, looking at him curiously.

  Yugi felt uncomfortable around Ryou after what had happened in his dream, but he knew that it was silly to think it was all true. 

After all, it was only a dream... _right?_

  "What's the matter, Yugi, you're not you're usually cheerful self…" Ryou said in his soothing voice. He was worried, and his face showed it all.

  "I'm sorry, Ryou. It just I've been thinking about a dream that I had last night... I really don't want to think about it right now..." 

Yugi stared at the ground, trying his best not to cry. He felt hurt after what had happened in his dream.

  "Oh, really? Do tell me about your dream, Yugi. I'm sure it would help you feel better if you got it off your chest." Ryou smiled warmly, and Yugi felt like he couldn't hold himself back any longer from telling Ryou.

  "Well, you were in my dream, and so was Yami..." Yugi trailed off, and blushed. He blinked back tears, and continued. "Well, we were in the cafeteria, and I went to go get napkins. When I turned around, you were talking with Yami. Later when I asked you what you two had been talking about, you told me that-" Yugi choked on his words, and wiped his eyes. "You told me that Yami hated me. And you looked so emotionless, Ryou, it scared me." Yugi stared down at the ground and waited in silence.

  "That's horrible!" Ryou exclaimed. "Well I'm sorry, Yugi. But I'd never be emotionless about telling you that, and I'd never ever want to tell you something that bad... I bet you that Yami loves you very much, Yugi. You just have to tell him how you feel. I'm sure he would understand." Ryou glanced up to Yugi, and searched his face.

  "I doubt it." Yugi said slowly, as the teacher came into the room, and everyone stopped talking. Ryou gave Yugi a small smile, and they sat in silence for the rest of the morning.

  "Class, I have a surprise for you. Today all of the teachers are getting together for a big meeting, and you have the rest of the day off!" The teacher smiled as all of the students were shocked, and started to chat amongst themselves as to what they would do for the rest of the day. "Class dismissed." The teacher smiled warmly as the bell rang, and she watched them jump up from their chairs, grab their things, and run out of the classroom.

  Yugi followed Ryou out of class, where they nearly walked right into their friends. Ryou gave Yugi a small encouraging smile as he dragged Bakura away, much to Bakura's protests.

  _'I often wonder how you and Bakura hooked up, Ryou...'_ Yugi thought to himself, and lowered his gaze to the floor. _'You're really lucky that you and Bakura love each other the same way. I envy you, Ryou...'_ He followed his happy friends from the school, and caught a glimpse of Ryou and Bakura as he looked back. Bakura was kissing Ryou behind the trees, and Yugi smiled a little. He laughed as he turned back around. He felt as though he should be doing the same with the one that he loved.

  "Well, we're going to the movies, you guys wanna come with?" Yugi looked up as Joey spoke to the whole group. Yami glanced at Yugi, and shook his head.

  "I have things to do back at the game shop." Yugi felt a rush of gratitude towards Yami at that moment. He didn't feel like being anywhere remotely fun at the moment. He felt like jumping into his bed, and crying for days and days on end. Joey shrugged, and he walked away with a short goodbye with Tristan and Tea. That left Yami and Yugi alone on the sidewalk.

  "Coming, Yugi?" Yami gazed down at Yugi, who looked like he was really depressed. "Yugi?" He repeated, and Yugi was shaken out of his thoughts. Yugi tried to smile, but didn't succeed.

  "I'm coming." Yugi shoved his hands into his, and walked right past Yami. They both walked in complete silence to the game shop. When they got inside, they were greeted by Yugi's grandpa, who was really worried as to why Yugi was so down. Yugi walked up to his room without even a 'hello' to his grandfather.

  "What's wrong with Yugi? I haven't seen him this sad since his parents died. But he was so young then, and he could let his emotions go... But now-" His grandfather sighed, and looked at Yami. "But now I'm afraid that he bottles up all of his emotions, he's had to deal with so much… I'm afraid that Yugi might do something that he'll regret if he doesn't open up."

  "I know." Yami stared after Yugi, and sighed. "I'm going to find out what's been bothering him since this morning." Yugi's grandpa nodded, and went back into the game shop. Yami walked up to Yugi's room. He was about to knock when he heard something strange coming from inside his room. He could hear what sounded like crying. He pushed the door open, as it hadn't been closed all the way. "Yugi?" he stared in shock at Yugi who was curled up into a ball in the corner of his room, crying into his arms. Yugi didn't bother looking up, he simply stayed there, and cried.

  Yami walked cautiously over to Yugi's shivering body, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Yugi's head looked up, and Yami frowned sadly. Yugi had tears streaming down his face, and his violet eyes were full of sadness.

  "Yugi..." Yami didn't know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around Yugi very protectively. He pulled Yugi closer to himself, and could feel how much Yugi was shivering. Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt, and cried into it. He was full of much sorrow and sadness and confusion. Yami could feel it all emanating from Yugi's side of the mental link. But Yami was still blocked out of all of Yugi's thoughts. "Yugi, please tell me what's wrong...?"

  "I'm sorry!" Yugi cried out into Yami's warmth, and as he spoke it, Yami could feel regret, sadness and fear radiating off of Yugi.

  "For what, Yugi, you've done nothing wrong…?" Yami felt Yugi pull away from himself, and he looked down. Crimson eyes met violet eyes as they tried to figure each other out.

  "For everything... For ever thinking that-" Yugi choked back his words, unable to continue. "That you could ever..." Yugi trailed off, and mumbled something that made him blush.

  "Ever what?" Yami could feel how scared Yugi was at that moment, and it took every ounce of energy that Yugi had just for him to repeat it.

  "Love me…" Yugi said a little louder, and pushed himself away from Yami. He jumped up and ran, ran away from everything. He ran from his emotions, his fears, his feelings, and most of all: Yami. He ran until he collapsed onto the ground somewhere very dark. His eyes couldn't adjust to how dark it was.

  Yugi felt around him, and squinted at something beside him. He was in a very, very dark part of the forest just behind the game shop. He tried to stand up, but tripped over a few roots, and felt hot tears splash down his face. He heard something moving around him, and he froze with fear.

  "Yami?" Yugi asked instinctively. But there was no response. And something started to make its way around Yugi slowly. He couldn't move, he was too scared. He heard something rattle, and then something wrapped itself around his waist, and pulled him backwards. He cried out in fear, and started to scream at the top of his lungs. Something found its way to his mouth, and he bit hard against whatever it was.

  "Ow!" There were a few curses from behind him somewhere, and Yugi thrashed out his arms into the darkness, only hitting something solid a few times. Then he turned and ran; he didn't want to see anyone in this part of the forest. There were pretty scary stories about what sort of people liked to live there, and what they did with people his age.

  "_Get back here, ya freakin' kid!_" He heard the angry shouts from behind him getting closer, but he couldn't stop. He closed his eyes, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

  "Yugi!" He heard a familiar voice from somewhere in front of him, but it sounded faint. He tried to follow the voice to its source. "Yugi!" He heard it again, and ran hard in the direction from where it came.

  "You _stupid_ kid! Get back here!" He heard the voice, but kept running. Until something grabbed him from his side, and pulled him back, with a hand clasped over his mouth. He was too tired to fight back, and felt his heart slowing down as he tried to stop breathing altogether. He heard shouts all around him as he was lowered to the ground, and then a bright light emanated from somewhere beside him. Then he was picked up, and carried back into the light. He kept his eyes closed, dreading to see whom he was with.

  "Yugi?" He heard the familiar voice somewhere above him. "Yugi!" Someone shook his shoulders, and he forced his eyes to open. He was lying on the ground, and Yami was leaning down over him, with a worried expression on his face.

  "Y-Yami?" Yugi pushed himself up, and finally squirmed into a sitting position. That's when he remembered why had run away in the first place. He struggled to jump up, but Yami pulled him back down, and stared into Yugi's violet eyes. There was something in Yami's crimson eyes that Yugi had never seen before, or had never noticed. Yugi stared into his eyes, and Yami pulled Yugi closer to himself. Yami pushed his mouth against Yugi's, and explored his mouth his tongue. When they broke apart, Yugi was staring up at Yami with a look of confusion on his face. Yami simply smiled back.

  "I do love you, Aibou. I don't know why you would ever think the contrary of that. I have always and will always love you, Yugi Motou. You will forever stay in my heart." Yami smiled down at his Hikari, and wrapped his arms around his lighter half. "Don't ever run away like that again, Aibou."

  "I won't..." Yugi suddenly felt tears streaming down his face. But not tears of sadness: tears of happiness. Yami wiped them away with his hand, and smiled warmly.

  "Come, Aibou, can you walk?" Yami stood up, and Yugi shrugged. He stood up before swaying slightly. Yami caught him before he fell, and picked him up in his arms. Yugi giggled, and Yami laughed. Yami carried him into their home, and laid him down on Yugi's bed. He was about to walk away when Yugi grabbed his arm, and pulled him down. Yugi kissed him passionately, and broke away only to speak.

  "Please stay?" Yami smiled at his aibou's innocent eyes, and pushed him over. He lay down on his side, and pulled Yugi into his own warmth. Yugi fell asleep with a look of pure happiness on his face. Yami was soon to follow.

  
**********************************************************************  
  


I wasn't sure whether to end this story on a good note or a bad one. It's because it was based upon a dream I had and feelings I have towards another person. So I wasn't sure. It's because I don't know what he thinks of me yet, and I am _dreading_ the answer he will give me if I ever dare to ask. ^.^ I know it's foolish, but… I've had a crush on him for nearly four years now! -^_^-   
  
But anyway, I had to end it like this because I just don't feel like being mean to Yugi right now. And Yugi is so KAWAII XD And Yami, too! Especially YxY!!  
  
 Anyway, Please Review? *gives everyone chibi eyes*  
  
^__^


End file.
